halofandomcom-20200222-history
Chakas
100,300 B.C.E. |death =After 100,300 B.C.E. |rank = |gender = Male |height = |weapons = |equipment = Forerunner body armor |vehicles = |hair = Black'Halo: Cryptum' "Page 23" |eyes = |cyber = |era =Forerunner-Flood war, Human-Covenant war |types = |notable =*Mind put onto a Monitor before death (of body) by Didact *Had the spirit and memories of Lord of Admirals Fortencho |affiliation =Librarian, Forerunner |hideb = true }} Chakas was a Cha''manune'' human living on Earth in approximately 100,300 B.C.E. He, along with Riser, was one of Bornstellar's two guides.Halo: Cryptum, "Chapter One" Biography Early life Like other humans, the Librarian (known to Chakas as "the Supreme Lifeshaper") came to Chakas at birth to "impose" him with her "will".Halo: Primordium "Page 30" Unbeknownst to him at the time, she was actually imposing him with a geas which would eventually reawaken her husband. Although Chakas and his family farmed outside the city of Marontik, his father died fighting the water baron's thugs. Their crops failed, and they moved into the city. To make a living Chakas, along with his sister, did menial tasks for modest pay. For a time, Chakas was a rude and rough boy. He often fought, stole, and got into trouble, shrugging off any small injuries and being feared by others. Eventually, he started having dreams of a Forerunner. Despite dreaming of robbing him, he knew that, in reality, he robbed humans.Halo: Primordium "Page 31" One day a cha'manune' came to his home. His name was Riser, and he told Chakas that he saw a young, rough ha'manush' in his dreams. Riser became his employer, provided he didn't cause any trouble. Riser knew many places in and around Marontik where Chakas, young and barely twenty, could be useful and work. Riser would take a cut of his pay, his clan feeding Chaka's family. In exchange, Chakas and his family protected Riser's clan from thugs who believe size mattered. Chakas would later look back at this time of his life, saying those were "exciting times", but admitting that they were "stupid cruelties".Halo: Primordium "Page 32" A short time after working with Riser, when there was a decline in employment, Riser told Chakas that they had to prepare for a "visitor", a young Forerunner that he had also seen in his dreams.Halo: Primordium "Page 33" This Forerunner would be a young Manipular, arrogant and foolish, but seeking treasure. They did not talk about it much, but Riser described to him how male Forerunners looked like.Halo: Primordium "Page 34" He also him that they had these dreams because they were part of a geas, a set of genetic commands and memories, left by the Lifeshaper herself. Journey With Bornstellar Eventually, the young male Forerunner did make it to Marontik. A woman of Chakas' guild finally brought him to Chakas. Chakas led this Forerunner through alleys filled with Ha''manune'' and arrived at a neighborhood. It was there where Chakas introduced Riser to him. As expected, he was foolish and arrogant, but he was indeed seeking treasure. Although Chakas felt urges to hurt him, he could'nt. He began to like him, and realized that he shared similarities with the Forerunner, such as the pursuit of treasure and adventure, and the willingness to do wrong things.Halo: Primordium "Page 35" Chakas, the young Forerunner, and Riser took a steamboat'Halo: Cryptum' "Page 14" to Djamonkin Augh (Big Man's Water, an island with a mountain). Riser's ancestors (following their Geas) explored the island, which Riser could possibly have the treasure the young Forerunner was seeking.Halo: Cryptum "Page 24" During the boat ride, it was Chakas who informed the Forerunner that he had to remove his armor because it would upset the merse.Halo: Cryptum "Page 13" The boat landed on the island, the crew leaving the trio stranded (and leaving with the young Forerunner's armor, due to it upsetting the merse).Halo: Cryptum "Page 29" Shortly after arriving to the island, Chakas admitted to the Forerunner that he knew nothing about the island, and that they would be following Riser.Halo: Cryptum "Page 30" Chakas, curious, asked the Forerunner about Precursors and Forerunners. After Bornstellar arrived in Marontik, Chakas joined Riser and the young Forerunner on an expedition to the Djamonkin Crater, where Bornstellar found the Didact's Cryptum. Here, thanks to a Geas implemented by The Librarian he along with Riser sang a pre-programmed sound code that activated the Cryptum. This awoke the Didact, whom they later followed on his ship to Janjur Qom, the San 'Shyuum homeworld, in the hope this would spark a memory implanted by the Librarian that could help the Didact. Here, Chakas was imprisoned by the Master Builder along with Riser and the Didact. At a later date Chakas would be released on Installation 07 after the Master Builder comes under attack from 05-032 Mendicant Bias and the The Primordial. It is here where he would travel across the giant Halo, to discover the origins of the Primordium, and it's purpose. After the events of Installation 07, Chakas' conscious is transferred into a Monitor, as a means to preserve his life and memories after being badly wounded, becoming an Forerunner Monitor. At an undisclosed date, Chakas would escape an Ark installation,and later be discovered badly damaged by an ONI science team, where he would be interrogated as to the purpose of the Forerunners, the Flood, and most importantly to the team, the Didact. Before all Chakas data was destroyed, on a last chance, the ONI science team isolated part of it on a module with the tentative name "343 Guilty Spark", because of the resemblance he has with it. Scared and screwed, the scientists and crew members on the UNSC ship discover that Chakas took control of the ship AI, erased it, and replaced functions with it. He became the new AI commanding and driving the ship, and also provoking malfunctioning with the oxygen supply and artificial atmospheric systems on a few minutes. The AI, 343 Guilty Spark, with his memories as Chakas awakened, now has an idea of where to find the LibrarianHalo: Primordium "Page 379" so that she can help him find Vinnerva and Riser, on human minds, using their Geas. Personality At first, Chakas did not appear intimidated of Bornstellar, even going as far as to mistake him for a naive traveller of whom he could take advantage of. However, during the events of Halo: Cryptum, Chakas is indoctrinated with the memories of his distant ancestors, therefore he begins to develop a resentment for the Didact and the Forerunners. Chakas appears to have a sullen attitude, and does not wish to do what he does not need to, conserving the appearance of Human selfishness. On Erde-Tyrene he shows usual Human intelligence, something which changes during Halo: Primordium, where his intelligence becomes diminished, probably due to confusion. Related Pages *Riser *Bornstellar *Didact *Vinnevra *Gamelpar List of appearances *''Halo: Cryptum'' *''Halo: Primordium'' Sources Category:Humans (Characters) Category:Halo: Cryptum Category:Halo: Primordium Category:Forerunner-Flood War